Queen Of Babooskha
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A clan of monks come charging to Luke and Hannah's home to announce that Hannah is the new queen of a kingdom known as Babooshka. Hannah thinks it's an April Fool's prank, but there's only one way to find out.


**Queen Of Babooshka**

Hannah didn't expect her quiet afternoon to be interrupted by group of monks in gold clothing. Luke had no idea why they were here either, but told them to help themselves to drink. At that point, Luke was tipsy and helping himself to a lunchtime glass. His inviting face turned to a frown when they all declined and gathered around Hannah.

"Excuse me," Luke snarled, charging through the room. "Exactly what do you think you simpletons are doing with my wife?"

All the monks bow to her feet.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders and looked around the longue thinking that she was in a strange dream. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know. They seem to know you."

"You're the one that invited them in."

"I didn't invite them in. it was one of the maids."

The elder monk raised his head and held his hands in a praying position. Mouth wide open, he smiled at Hannah and kissed her hand. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Luke gasped the moment the old man slips a large ring on her finger. "She's already married to me, now get your hands of my wife."

"The Queen belongs to all people!" the monk cried with his hands in the air. The other monks remain kneeling.

Hannah clenched her shoulders and took a step backwards. She bit her lip, knowing she was surrounded with no hope of escape. "Now this April fool's prank has gone too far."

"It is all a big misunderstanding," the elder monk insisted. He took a scroll out of his bag and untied the red ribbon. "We are monks from the holy temple of Babooshska. Our Queen Zelda Evans I passed away, and we've been searching everywhere for her heir. You're her only living relative! So that makes you our new queen!"

It made lot of sense. But it also made no sense. Evans was Hannah's maiden name, and she remembered having a Grandma Zelda. She thought it was bad, not knowing that her grandmother was dead. Even worse, she hadn't spoken to her in years. The whole family had been so invested in the multiple businesses they've nurtured, that they didn't spend time as a proper family. Now it was too late.

"That explains why Grandma Zelda always wore crowns," Hannah screeched out. "I've never been to Babooshska. Let alone heard of it. Wait, what about my aunts and uncles?"

"That's right," the elder monk explained. "Your aunts and uncles passed away as well. Same way as your father did: a brutal assassination. We've had no luck contacting your cousins. But your father was our late Queen's first son, so you got priority."

Hannah sulked. "Pity, Uncle Corny was such a lovely person. So was Aunt Edie. Oh, that's a real shame." She clutched onto her chest, fighting back tears. "I just feel so guilty. The Evans family dying out and I didn't even have a clue. I should have written to them more before I got married." She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I knew I was forgetting people from our invite lists."

Luke barged into the crowd and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Can't be helped, Buttercup. Anyway you should be happy!"

"Happy?" Hannah knew Luke had a point, but she didn't feel like celebrating knowing that most of her family were dead and she didn't even have a clue about it until now. She hadn't heard of her grandmother since her parents had died, so she assumed she had died.

"The Crown Prince wanted you to live a life as normal as possible without the pressures of palace life," the monk explained. "He wanted you to become your own person. And he was so proud of you when you insisted in starting at the bottom and working your way to the top. That's why we're so excited to have you as our Queen. Here is your timeline."

Hannah observed the family tree with her husband and indeed found her name circled and a crown attached below her name. Her other relatives are crossed out followed by R.I.P scribbled in blood.

Luke's wine glass shatters onto the floor. His hand shook as his face quivered. "Hannah…if you're Queen of this place…that makes me…KING!" He bursts into laughter and begins jumping for air like their children at Christmas. "THIS IS BRILLIANT! BEING KING I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE. NOBODY CAN STOP ME. NOT EVEN FUCKING FEATHERS!"

"Luke…" Hannah hissed. "This could still be an April Fool's joke." She hoped that it was, because she felt awful not hearing from her family.

"Darling it's the afternoon," Luke laughed hysterically. "Nobody does April Fool Pranks at this time: bad luck remember."

One of the monks has already swept the broken glass away as if was never there in the first place. Luke twirled over towards the mirror and dragged Hannah with him. He went over his hair with his fingers like a fine comb. "You must admit, I look ravishingly beautiful today. I think I'll be the most beautiful king in the history of the universe." He saw Hannah's reflection in the mirror with her arms folded, unimpressed. "Hannah, how does it feel to hold the hands of the most beautiful king in the world?"

"We're technically not king and queen yet," Hannah said. "I've not had my coronation."

"Oh I can't wait to be king!"

"You'll need to sober up before you sit on the throne."

"There's plenty of time to sober up," the elder monk advised. "The carriage is waiting for you to take you to the castle at once."

On the way to Babooshska, every chance of it being an prank dwindled lower and lower. But when she finally got to see her grandmother's tomb, she hoped that the lid would pop right open and she would welcome her to her kingdom with open arms.

The nation of Babooshska mourned for their beloved elderly queen, but celebrated the moment they saw their new queen. The streets littered with dancing and singing and feasts were shared and alcohol was flowing which pleased Luke.

"They know all about you, Your Majesty," the monk announced. "They know of your brave business endeavours and they're proud of you."

The crowds were singing God Save the Queen at the top of their lungs whilst Luke watched over at the people drinking, wishing to be a part of the crowd.


End file.
